Threatend
by ellenlovesskateboarding2
Summary: bella is being abused by charlie what happens when the cullens move to forks and she tells ali and ang everything she finds comfort in edwards arms BxE FIRST FANFIC PLZ BE NICE XX
1. diary entry

Discalimer : I don't own twilight sm owns all

diary entry

12/11/09

its been three years since she died and still he beats me he cant cope, every day he goes to work and acts normaly then he gets home and starts to drink then he comes into my room and beats me when will it stop. He only beats me on my arms or torso where people cant see i havent told anyone i cant, i couldn't do that to him he might beat me but hes still my dad. I just go to school and act like everything is all right the beatings dont bother me any more but i want to tell someon but i cant so i will right it all down in this diary.

Untill the next time Bella swan


	2. CHAPPY 1

(the next day)

bella pov

The bell for end of school rang everyone was happy that it had ended except me because when the bell went it was time to go home "bells whats wrong"says angela weber my best and only friend "nothing why would any thing be up ang" "you looked sad at the thought of going home is something wrong bells" "nope nothings wrong i was just thinking" i lied to her "bye ang better get charlies tea ready" "bye bells text me later k?" "k" i drove home slowly to put it off as long as i could it would just make it worse though, i walked in and tryed to sneek past charlie who was in the lounge watching a baseball match with a can of beer in his hand there where three empty cans on the floor he is really going to beat me tonight i was walking but not watching where i was going i kicked an empty beer can and charlie heard not looking away from the game he shouted "isabella come here now" there was no use arguing i walked in and said "yes dad" "make me tea and bring it through here now" i walked into the kitchen and began to make pasta bolognese for him i only ever got the scraps so i make a little bit extra without making it look like i've done it on purpose when it was done i plated it up and took it through to charlie along with another beer then i went upstairs to do my homework i had just finished when i heard charlie stomping up the stairs he slamed my bedroom door open and stomped i walking over to me he set his beer down and began to do what he had done every other night fro the last three years beat me and blame me for my mothers death tonight he started by getting me in a head lock and taunting me about how if i hadn't been arguing with my mother she would still be hear today an then he began to punch and kick me after about half an hour he had, had enough and went to his room and fell straight to sleep. my phone suddenly buzzed and made me jump it was ang texting we started having a conversation about a shopping trip we were going on after school tomorow we had early finish so id be back in time to make charlies tea

HEYY B -ang HEYY ANG -me YOU EXCITED -ang TOTALY ITS GONNA BE WELL GOOD -me GTG SEE YA B -ang SEE YA -me

i cleaned up the house a bit then went to bed.


	3. Chappy 2

**Edward pov**

It's like one in the morning and we are just moving to forks washington the wettest place in the continentle US, in the morning we have to go to hell or as its more commonly known as high school. me and my siblings emmet, rosalie, alice and jasper have gone through it so many times that if it was possible i would sleep through the whole thing.

**Alice pov**

I was getting ready for school when i had a vision edward with a girl she was quite pretty she had long reddish brown hair that went to the small of her back and she had eyes the prettiest shade of brown she was wearing a blue blouse they where talking and laughing they looked happy.

**B pov**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and hit the snooze button jumping out of bed i put on a red blouse and jeans with my black converse hightops i grabbed my leather rucksack and packed my books into it i took out my make up kit and put on a layer of powder and two layers of foundation to cover up my shiner and the boot mark on my neck when i'd done you couldent see them i put my make up kit back into my bag and put my hair in a high ponytail. I then ran downstairs and grabbed a granola bar and a glass of orange juice and checkedthe time 8:00 i had ten minutes to get to school i ran to the door and grabbed my superdry jacket and ran to my chevy truck and stomped on the gas i got to school in five minutes and sat in my seat in another two.

Just then a group of the most beautifull people ever walked past they had to be new one of them a little pixe like girl with spikey black hair came in she went straight to the teacher and introduced herself the teacher sat her in the only avalible seaTand that was next to me she wrote me a note : hi xx-new girl hi xx-me im alice xx-aice bella do you wanna sit wiv me at lunch xx-me ye thanks so much xx-alice what you got first xx-me she passed me her scedule she had egsactly the same day as me i passed her a note: omg you have egsactly the same scedule as me xx -me omg we are going to be bffs xx -alice

**ED pov**

This is so boring i wish i could go to sleep if it was possible.

**EM pov**

I want to do a prank on someone mabey a teacher hahaha i have a plan

**A pov**

I was sat with bella in trig she was quite a shy person and only had one friend her name was angela weber or as bells called her ang we all became bffs we were inseperble the morning wizzed by soon it was lunch there was a deserted table near the edge of the hall that we sat at they said it was nice to have someone else to sit lunch was over we had english, spanish then biolgie . Soon it was home time me and bells and me and ang swapped numbers and told each other to text later bells lookd sad for some reason it was end of school on a friday and she was sad "bells whats up?"-me "nothing ali" -bella "u sure"-me "im sure ali"-bella "bye then"-me "bye"-bella

**B pov**

I slowly walked over to my rusty chevy truck and stamped on the gas peddle me and ang had decided to call off the shopping trip i didnt have any money anywayi drove home slowly i walked in i had the house to myself fornow i made charlies tea and walked into my room i did my homeworke and took a nap.

when i woke charlie was towering over me his breath smelt of alchol. His hand suddenly came down on my cheek and i winced he then began to kick and punch me he pushed me on the floor and put one of his massive boots on my chest he kicked me in the side and then went to his room and slept.

i surfed the net on the old computer that was in my room and then switched it off and went to bed.

**update soon love you guys thanks for revuing xxx **


	4. Chappy 3

lower case bella UPPER CASE ALI underlinde ang

B pov

i woke up and looked in the mirror oh fuck i looked bad all around my left eye was black and my neck was purple i did my morning routeen and went to school. I met ali and ang in form we talked until the teacher came. we walked across the grounds to building four but on the way it started to rain and the make up that was covering up the bruses on my face and neck, ali and ang turned to talk to me

"BELLS WHATS WITH YOUR FACE"

"um um nuthing."

"TELL US BELLS"

"come to the bathrooms i'll show you"

we ran to the bathrooms

"SO BELLS WHATS WITH THE BRUSES"

"i cant tell you"

"there are more look ali look"

said ang pulling up the bottom of my shirt showing my brused stomach

"bells please tell us"

"i cant"

_**will update soon xxx**_


	5. Chappy 4

b pov

"why can't you tell us bells we're supposed to be best friends" said ang

" I know but it's nuthing" I said whilst re applying make-up to my face to cover up the bruises on my face again.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN DON'T SAY THAT SOMETHING LIKE THIS IS NUTHING" screamed Ali pointing to the bruises on my stomach.

"But it is nuthing Ali" I whispered

"don't try that shit with us bells" said Ali

"who did this to you bells" asked ang

"i cant tell you, ang, ali I cant hurt the person who did this to me."

"why" Ali and ang exclaimed together

"because after all they've done i still love them and I deserve this" is said pointing to the bruises on my stomach

"ISABELLA DONT YOU DARE SAY THAT YOU DESERVE THIS" screeched Ali.

_**WILL UPDATE SOON PLEASE PM ME WITH IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. XX**_

_**LOVE YOU GUYS**_

_**ELLEN XX**_


	6. Chappy 5

**_Disclaimer unfortunately I don't own twilight peace out xx_**

**__**Bpov

I returned to class and went through the rest of the day normally and returned home I made Charlie a speshal tea today so hopefully he wouldn't be too angry i ran to my room and hid I heard the front door slam open and Charlie stamp across the hall he ate his tea noisily and stamped upstairs , he slammed my bedroom door open and stamped over to me " get up " he growled .

**_Soz mazer cliffy until next time later xx_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclamer : sm owns all twilight characters and plot lines :P **

**Im sorry I haven't updated in a long time I'm gonna make this chapter extra long to make up for it xx :P**

**Bpov **

_Get your lazy ass out of that bed right now or it'll be the worst for you shouted charlie . I continued to lay in bed pretending to be asleep, the foot steps became louder as Charlie got closer to the bed I kept my ground breathing slowly and evenly. I was suddenly airborne a few seconds later I felt back hit the wall I bit my lip so I didn't scream it only made him enjoy it more. I curled in to a protective ball in the corner the room and silently cryed I thought he was done but boy was I wrong he was only just getting started he stomped over to the corner i wason and grabbed my shoulder yanking me to my feet and pushed me into the wall holding me there by the neck "now Isabella my little daughter what happened a school today ?" Charlie asked his words sluring together, I didn't answer a sharp sting went through my right cheek as Charlie slapped me. "I said what happened at school " he shouted in my face I shrank back further into the wall "nutting " " I can tell when your lying Isabella " he stressed my full name knowing I hated it " so what happend" "well ... Alice and ang sorta, kinda, maybe found out " "you will pay for telling them Isabella you will pay " "but but but ..."_

_Sorry it's taken so long peace out xx :P_


	8. Chappy 7

Two of my friends Nicole and ruby are teaming up with me to help me write my stories we'd like to hear what you think of them

Disclaimer :

Me : I don't wanna say it Edward

Ruby: Ye Eddie why do we have to say it ?

Nicole: do we have to tell them eddiekins ?

Edward: 1 my name is edward and 2 because you can't take the credit

All girls : fine , we don't ownt twilight sm dose.

Charlie pov

After I had finished off my third can of beer I walked up stairs to ask my daughter what had happened at school I walked into her room and over to her bed "get your lazy ass up now or it'll be the worst for you " she stayed in bed breathing evenly I grabbed her by the arm and threw her into the wall she winced as she landed on the wall I stomped over and grabbed her arm and yanked her into a standing position I pushed her back futher into the wall and layer my arm across her neck "what happened at school today " I questioned her "nutting she replied "i can tell when your lieing so tell me" "well ...alice and ang may have sort of found out " I saw red .

Bella pov

"But Charlie I swear I didn't tell them " " liar" he shouted " if you didn't tell them how would they of found out " I felt a sharp sting shoot through my cheek as he slapped me my body couldnt take anymore I blacked out .

As I woke up the throbbing in my cheek was unbearable . My alarm clock read 7:00 am I had to get to school I grabbed my toiletry bag and ran to the door to find it locked .I banged on the door shouting for Charlie i heard his heavy foot steps .The door clicked but it only opened a crack and when I tried to pull it open I was stopped by a heavy force then the door opened , not Charlie but the monster from my nightmare was setting eyes upon me ...ok so it was Charlie but not the Charlie I once knew not even the Charlie from last night this Charlie more drunk and so much angrier than I had ever seen him and he was loinning for someone to take it out on ... Me .

We hope you enjoyed this chapter from Nicole, ruby and Ellen peace out xx


	9. Chappy 8

**Hi guys really really sorry i havent updated in a while but i wanted to make this chapter quite long and I've been busy with revising for tests but i'm gonna do a few more chapters and the story should be done. My chapters will depend on the mood I'm in. Peace out Ellen x**

Bpov

I woke up on the floor the bottom half of my body was naked. I was in my room it was dark i could hear Charlie's light snores coming from the other side of the room. I sat up my head pounding, i tried to stand up but fell back to the floor in pain i felt naked and curled up in a ball to cover myself up. Suddenly the snoring stopped and the bed creaked i could see Charlie's shape in the darkness moving towards me. I screamed but it was cut short by a hand on my mouth, I was suddenly yanked off the floor and thrown on to the bed "nice to see you awake bells" Charlie growled I wimpered and he laughed. He forced himself on top of me and kissed me his breath smelled with the foul smell of beer. when i didnt react he began to punch and kick me it went on for what felt like hours but could of been minutes before I blacked out.

chpov

I got off bella and layed on her bed and fell asleep exsausted, i woke up hours later to the sound of bella's wimpering it was music to my ears it was the best sound in the world to me it made me feel happy i loved it i got off the bed and it creaked as i did i slowly made my way ofer to her she screamed but i put my hand over her mouth i yanked her off the floor and threw her onto the bed thinking of how good she'd be . Then i kissed her viciously she didnt react so i punched and kicked her she blacked out but my fun wasnt over yet i unbuttond my jeans and did it with her.

Bpov

I woke up on the floor again i was sore everywhere even between my legs which was wierd i got up and put on my coverup and got derssed.

Edpov

I was out hunting when i heard screams coming from a house nearby i stopped mid pounce and ran to where the noise was coming from i jumped upp to the second story window and peeped inside the sight i saw enraged me and i didnt know why there was a man ontop of a seventeen year old girl i think her name was bella she from my school she was struggling against him i ran back home to tell carlisle.


End file.
